User talk:New World God
Work Just taking a moment to say that you've done a really good job today, NWG. Sorry I wasn't able to get up as much work as you, it's been one of those days, but you were on a roll today! I'm glad to see so many shells up, ready for the editing to begin.—Mina Țepeș 07:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you're so gung-ho, and yeah, trust me, source editor is leagues easier to use in my eyes. Especially on a developing wiki like this, where source code for templates is everything. And I agree, we should supply a link for scans and episodes, but at the same time, when it comes to manga, I think we should keep the links for those between ourselves. I'm sure DB Wiki still skulks here occasionally and I'd hate us to come across something they don't have...and then they steal it. And no, I haven't seen the new spoilers yet, care to show me?—Mina Țepeș 07:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you elaborate on how you would split those two or how they're even related? Maybe I misread your message (it is late, after all) but I am slightly confused.—Mina Țepeș 07:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, these are some interesting spoilers. But what interests me most is that Kibitoshin reversed the effects of the Potara with the Nameccian Dragon Balls? That's going to be....interesting.—Mina Țepeș 07:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) You say a stake, I say it'll be more like taking a submachine gun to GT and running wild on it. But yeah, it seems everything we've been getting over the past two years seems like it's trying — and succeeding, mind you — to discredit GT. And while I do like the idea of Goku never needing to transform again, you forget, it was more than likely a difference in power between him and Oob that caused him not to transform. Goku was already a Saiyan beyond God at that point. Oob's power, which wasn't even yet on par with the pure Boo, was nothing in comparison.—Mina Țepeș 07:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) That actually makes me wonder how much power Goku was fighting with at the time. If Vegeta — in the movie — could briefly overwhelm Beerus, but we take that as 10% of his power, then Goku must have also been exerting a similarly small fraction of strength. And I'm not sure. Kaioshin fruit, the golden fruit, are a very rare fruit to grow on the World Tree; it's why Shin has been the only Kaioshin for so long, I'd think. Also, heading to bed, so my reply after this one will be a few hours from now!—Mina Țepeș 08:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pages Oh that's fantastic! Awesome foresight, NWG!—Mina Țepeș 18:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::O 03:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, but those were the translations. You didn't send him the actual manga pages, did you? =w= 03:27, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: 250 px That's fine, I don't think we did changes without any rationale. I wonder if Windy showed you this issue with the abnormal picture. So, I just though that we keep using 250 px size for consistency with every single picture. Anw, I see you've started some conflict articles since yesterday. They're awesome, NWG --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L]] 03:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: GT is done, toast and kaput!r Oh this is just glorious. Now we patiently await this chapter (which I will summarize on my blogs, in lieu of the previous) and watch DB Wiki run around like a chicken with its head cut off, saying shit like "but Kibito and Shin could have refused later"—Mina Țepeș 03:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) LOL It would have just consisted of us laughing our asses off in a forum. Hardly profession of us, no?—Mina Țepeș 03:49, September 17, 2015 (UTC)